Escandalo a MediaNoche
by Aya K
Summary: [OneShot][Yaoi][Sasunaru]Al parecer Sasuke y Naruto son tan escandalosos que sus vecinos acaban denunciandolos a la Hokage por la contaminacion acustica.Pero..¿Quien ganara el juicio?¿Acaso Sasuke dira algo?


**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido. Aunque también digo que tiene muy poco (para ser yo poquísimo)

**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera uu)

**Dedicatoria:**Se lo dedico a dos personas: a Lore (porque ella fue la culpable de que esta idea saliese de mi loca cabeza) y a Kary (que es la siempre lee todos mis "fics", me los corrige y es un gran apoyo para seguir escribiéndolos.) Espero que os guste el final a las dos jiji.

Sin nada más he aquí la historia:

**ESCANDALO A MEDIA NOCHE  
**_By Aya K_

Tsunade miraba a la sala un tanto sorprendida. Como cada día tenia determinadas horas para atender temas judiciales de los habitantes de Konoha. Lo que no se esperaba, y menos aquel día, era encontrarse en medio de un juicio con Naruto y Sasuke denunciados por los vecinos del ultimo por escándalo publico.

La Hokage volvió a mirar a la sala antes de preguntar al portavoz de los vecinos afectados por los hechos.

-"Y bien Yamada-san¿Cuál es su queja?"

Un hombre de unos cincuenta años se adelanto desde el grupo de los vecinos y tras echar una mirada de suficiencia al Uchiha comenzó a explicar la situación.

-"Vera Hokage-sama…desde hace unos meses la comunidad de vecinos a la que represente hemos empezado a sufrir todas las noches los escandalosos ruidos de estos dos jóvenes sinvergüenzas que hacen que la contaminación acústica llegue a limites insospechados"-Yamada-san interrumpió su discurso para darle un dramatismo propio y tomar aire antes de volver a la carga-"Lo único que pedimos Gondaime-sama es poder descansar una noche entera. Hay gente que lleva mas de dos meses sin poder dormir bien, motivo por el cual no rinden en sus trabajos."

-"¡Eso, eso!"

-"¡Que nos dejen dormir!"

-"Y yo que pensaba que con tres hijos ya tenia bastante…."

-"¡Con esos ruidos aquí no hay quien viva!"

-"¡Que se vayan!"

-"¡Fuera!"

Tsunade tuvo que poner orden en la sala ya que la "muchedumbre" de vecinos molestos estaba a punto de linchar, literalmente, a los dos jóvenes. Mientras Yamada-san y Sasuke se lanzaban miradas asesinas; y el pobre Naruto deseaba que la tierra lo tragase.

Cuando la sala se calmo al fin, Tsunade volvió a hablar.

-"Yamada-san sus acusaciones entras dentro del rango de graves y por acusaciones menores se han desalojado inmuebles en esta villa. Podría darme, si ese es el caso, alguna prueba o testimonio de las nefastas consecuencias de esos ruidos."

-"Por supuesto Tsunade-sama"-Yamada hizo una seña y un chico de unos veinte años salio de entre la muchedumbre de vecinos.-"Primera Victima: Takeru Iwasaki."

El chico avanzo hasta ponerse a la altura del portavoz. Apenas levantaba los pies, tenía la mirada perdida y unas grandes ojeras. Le dedico una ligera reverencia a Tsunade y se situó en la sala.

-"Aquí el joven Iwasaki no puede dormir desde hace mas de un mes y eso ha provocado que sus notas académicas hayan bajado hasta el grado de estar a punto de ser expulsado de su escuela. Y usted sabe mejor que yo Gondaime-sama que necesitamos gente bien preparada que dirija nuestra economía."

-"Tsunade-sama…"-la voz del chico era casi imperceptible aunque Tsunade la oía perfectamente desde su posición.-"Os ruego que me libréis de este suplicio…no sabéis que es oír como ellos se divierten sin que uno pueda hacer otra cosa mas que estudiar y estudiar sin descanso….¡No puedo soportarlo mas!"-el joven comenzó a llorar de forma penosa. Yamada le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo mientras lo conducía de nuevo al grupo.

Ante aquel testimonio Tsunade apunto bien cuales eran las principales quejas y miro a los acusados que seguían como antes: Sasuke matando con la mirada a Yamada y Naruto intentando pasar desapercibido (cosa que no lograba). Yamada siguió con su argumentación.

-"Segunda Victima: Kaoru Mizuki."-una joven de unos treinta y tantos años salio del grupo de vecino lentamente y con indecisión.-"Acércate muchacha."-la alentó Yamada.

La chica se acerco arrastrando también los pies (tanto por el cansancio como por el límite de movimientos que le dejaba su kimono). El kimono que llevaba parecía pesarle demasiado para su cuerpo ya que andaba algo encorvada. Cuando llego a la altura de Yamada la chica comenzó a sollozar.

-"Tsunade-sama yo no me opongo a que hagan ruidos, son necesarios en esta clase de actividades."-comenzó su relato la chica sin darle tiempo a Yamada a hablar por ella.-"Pero rogaría que no fuese con tanta frecuencia. Desde que los ruidos desvelan a mi marido es a mi a al que no me deja dormir y sinceramente Tsunade-sama con cuatro hijos que cuidar, uno de ellos casi un bebe aun, se necesita dormir para estar atenta a sus diabluras."

La chica cogio el pañuelo que le ofrecía Yamada mientras este añadía mirando acusadoramente a los chicos.

-"Ya ve Tsunade-sama. No hacen mas que daño a la comunidad."-la chica hizo una respetuosa reverencia a la Hokage antes de volver al grupo y dejar de nuevo a Yamada al cargo de la situación.

Tsunade se sentía desorientada. Comprendía que el chico aquel tuviese envidia de las fiestas de los dos chicos, pero el testimonio de aquella chica la había desconcertado.

Recordaba que no le habían concretado que ruidos exactamente eran los culpables de aquella trifulca, pero si recordaba que Shizune lo consideraba totalmente fuera de lugar e inmoral; y que Jiraiya se reía entre dientes mientras argumentaba que eran jóvenes y debían divertirse.

La Hokage había pensado que era que hacían fiestas nocturnas demasiado ruidosas o botellones (tan de moda entre los jóvenes de la misma edad que los shinobis acusados) pero después de la declaración de aquella pobre y desesperada esposa debía de confesar que se sentía muy pérdida; ¿A que ruidos se referirían?

Yamada saco a la Hokage de sus pensamientos.

-"Con su permiso, Tercera Victima: Yo mismo Tsunade-sama. Desde que esos jovencitos no hacen mas que desvelarnos por las noches tengo graves problemas matrimoniales con mi esposa, señora; y todo porque discrepamos en las opiniones hacia esas practicas y mas, tan escandalosas. Así que pedimos el desalojo inmediato de estos alborotadores."-termino señalando a los dos ninjas.

-"Tsk."-Sasuke expreso así su opinión hacia aquel discurso sin sentido a su parecer (El siempre tan elocuente).

Yamada solo lo fulmino con la mirada mientras el Uchiha lo desafiaba.

-"Cuarta y ultima victima que va a hablar, que no es la ultima de estos sinvergüenzas: la señorita Shizune"

Naruto abrió la boca asombrado por la presencia de la joven entre el grupo acusador; Sasuke solo la miro mal (para variar) y Tsunade tampoco entendía del todo la presencia y los objetivos de su ayudante.

-"Yo…lo siento Naruto-kun pero no aguanto el ruido que hacéis. Tampoco quiero que los echéis Tsunade-sama; pero quizás seria buena idea insonorizar su casa de forma que el ruido no se filtrase."-casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esa solución, salvo los mas radicales.-"Sin embargo, tampoco es santo de mi devoción su convivencia bajo el mismo techo, aunque haya sido por una orden vuestra Tsunade-sama. ¡Apenas puedo dormir bien por las noches por su culpa! Y eso esta minando mis nervios. No soy nadie para contradecir vuestras ordenes, Tsunade-sama, pero quizás seria buena idea que dejases de convivir bajo el mismo techo."

Tras aquello la joven se fue dejando al pobre Naruto al borde de las lágrimas y a Yamada satisfecho de cómo iba el juicio.

-"Y ahora….la prueba definitiva."-el portavoz saco triunfante una grabadora del bolsillo de su yukata y la sostuvo en alto.-"Con ayuda y permiso de los ANBU he grabado esta prueba irrefutable de la contaminación acústica producida en nuestra comunidad."-Naruto palideció, Sasuke bufo molesto, la muchedumbre se sonrió y Tsunade miraba intrigada la grabadora.-"Con su permiso Tsunade-sama."

-"Adelante Yamada-san"

-"Esta grabación fue hecha hace un par de semanas cuando el asunto se volvió especialmente insoportable"-situó el aparato en una mesa y se dispuso a encenderlo.-"Advierto que esto puede herir la sensibilidad colectiva."

Tras darle al play la cinta comenzó a reproducirse y una conversación no tardo en escucharse.

**------------------**

_-"Naruto¿Te falta mucho?"_

_-"No seas impaciente joder. Si me ayudases a limpiar no tardaría tanto." (Voz lejana)_

_-"Es tu obligación. Es la misión que te mando la Hokage. Tienes que cuidar que no haga nada malo."_

_-"Si, pero eso no incluía ser tu chacha." (Voz lejana)_

_-"Anda no te quejes tanto."_

_-"Si claro. Como tu no limpias…."_

_-"Anda, no te enfades. Anda….anda…..vale, mañana limpio yo…."_

_-"¡Si¡Bien! Lo quiero todo como los chorros ¡eh!"_

_-"Limpio yo…a cambio de que me dejes limpiarte a ti de arriba a abajo."_

_-"¿Qué? Mmfmfmfm…..-algo incomprensible.- ¡Ah¿Quieres dejarme sin respiración?"_

_-"mmm….no seria mala idea…pero tengo otras mejores….jejeje."_

_-"¿Qué vas a hacer….¡Ah¡Para¡Sasuke….! No…espera…. ¡Ah!"_

_-"No te quejes tanto usuratonkachi. En el fondo no te disgusta tanto…."_

_-"¡No! No hagas… ¡eso!... ¡Ah!... ¡Sasuke!..."_

_(Lo demás se supone….gemidos y demases….)_

**------------------**

-"Prefiero dejarlo ahí para no herir la sensibilidad de nadie. Esta es la razón por la que no podemos dormir y por la que solicitamos tu veredicto Hokage-sama. Es todo los días así¡esto no hay quien lo aguante!"

La muchedumbre volvió a quejarse mientras Sasuke mataba a todos los que podía con la mirada (en sentido figurado ¡eh! El sharingan no lo usa, y no es por no tener ganas xD) y Naruto sentía que se moría de la vergüenza. La voz de Tsunade se oyó entre la muchedumbre.

-"Ya esta bien. ¡Silencio¿Algo que añadir por parte de los acusados?"-pregunto mirando a los dos chicos. Naruto bajo la mirada avergonzado pero Sasuke….

-"Pues ahora que lo dice…solo diré una cosa."-el moreno hizo una pausa y miro mal a los acusadores (otra vez)-"Me da igual lo que digáis o hagáis este es un lugar de libre expresión y como tal estoy en mi derecho a expresar mi libre amor hacia la persona a la que quiero"-diciendo esto agarro la cintura del rubio acercándolo a él.-"Y podéis echarme si queréis que no por eso dejare de demostrar lo mucho que quiero a Naruto.-Sasuke hizo una pausa de efecto (chupate esa Yamada xD).-"Nada mas."

La sala quedo en silencio. Tsunade bajo la cabeza y la sala quedo pendiente de su reacción.

La acusación esperaba ver una cara de enfado por parte de la Hokage; Naruto deseaba desaparecer; y a Sasuke le daba igual lo que sucediese, el había dejado claro lo que iba a hacer tanto les gustase como si no.

Una risa estridente y casi demente se escucho en la sala. Shizune que se encontraba al final de la misma movió la cabeza a ambos lados derrotada, estaba claro quien había ganado.

Tsunade levanto la cabeza y todos vieron como se reía sin parar. La Hokage estrellaba el puño contra la mesa en un intento de calmarse mientras se reía escandalosamente y decía cosas como: "me muero, me parto, que risa."

La parte acusadora la miraban asombrados y la parte acusada: bueno Naruto flipaba (estaba asombrado pero mucho mas) y Sasuke….pasaba de todo (nos salio pasivo el chico, aunque no para todo xD)

Cuando Tsunade consiguió controlar su risa se coloco el pelo y la chaqueta mientras se limpiaba las lagrimitas producidas por la risa que le había entrado.

-"Bueno…en fin….tras esta bonita declaración, digo, argumentación por parte de los acusados…."-nueva risa de Tsunade.-"He de decir que los acusados seguirán viviendo en el inmueble, ya que así lo hacen por una orden mía; pero se pondrán placas aislantes en las paredes para que los vecinos no sean molestados por ruidos indeseados durante la noche."

La muchedumbre se dio por satisfecha, aunque no todos (Yamada no xD) y todos sonreían pensando en su pronto descanso.

-"Mientras las obras se realicen…"-prosiguió la Hokage.-"Naruto y Sasuke vivirán en otro piso por un tiempo. ¿Alguna objeción?"

Tsunade le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Yamada cuando este tuvo la intención de protestar, el portavoz solo asintió y rumio su rabia en silencio.

-"En ese caso¡se levanta la sesión!"

Todos fueron desalojando la sala. Sasuke orgulloso por su victoria contra Yamada, su casero (xD ahora ya se sabe el porque de su odio); Yamada furioso con el Uchiha; y Naruto deseando que esto no volviese a pasarle porque a ese paso todo Konoha se enteraría de lo que hacia con Sasuke.

Cuando todos se fueron y solo quedaron Shizune y Tsunade la Hokage empezó a reírse de nuevo mientras avanzaba hasta una mesa donde había un aparatito en ella.

-"Anda, Yamada-san se ha olvidado su grabadora…..creo que hoy me lo pasare pipa averiguando que tan bien cumple mis ordenes Naruto."-rió pervertidamente como solo ella puede hacerlo (xD)

Shizune solo movió la cabeza negativamente. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer eso?

**77777777777777777777777**

Un mes después……

Una nueva comunidad de vecinos se arremonilaba en la sala especial para juicios de la Hokage.

La Hokage sonreía de oreja a oreja intentando no reírse con todas sus fuerzas.

En la parte de la acusación: Sasuke miraba superiormente a todos mientras Naruto escondía la cara entre sus manos murmurando:

-"¿Por qué a mi¿Por qué a mi?"

Shizune desde el fondo solo podía mirar la escena con una gotita en la cabeza.

-"Al parecer algunos no aprender a ser discretos nunca."

**FIN  
**

**N. de la Autora:  
**Bueno…es mi segundo fic de Naruto y como no….un Sasunaru. Bueno…esto salio a raíz de una conversación en el Messenger con Hermi18 y su fic de Papa Naruto. Estábamos comentando que Naruto era un escandaloso en la cama y se me ocurrió soltar una parida como¿Y que pasaría si lo denunciasen los vecinos por escándalo público? Consecuencia: una idea y este fic. No es muy bueno. Se puede mejorar, como todo lo que escribo, pero espero que por lo menos os divirtáis un poco con el que eso nunca viene mal.Un cosa, el personaje de Yamada esta inspirado en Juan Cuesta, presidente de la comunidad de vecinos de Aquí no hay quien viva (o al menos lo era) es que me quedaba clavado en muchas cosas para ese personaje xD.Pido perdón si hay algún fallo de ortografía, gramática, palabras, etc…no soy muy buena en esas cosas, suminasen.Y bueno, creo que nada más. Si os ha gustado y queréis dejar un review, me parece que todos ya sabemos como se hace: botón púrpura "GO".Un saludo,

**Aya K**

_Terminado: 21 de Marzo de 2006_


End file.
